neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dream Police
The Dream Police 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Lure some cops to Mike's barn *Get to the highway *Pull over the truck *Drive the truck back to Mike's house Script ''Neil is bowling at the bowling alley when Mike walks up to him and watches him as Neil's ball goes down the lane. Neil turns around and notices Mike 'Neil: '''Hey Mike, how's the leg coming along? '''Mike: '''First of all, it was my ankle I twisted, and secondly, you bowl? '''Neil: '''Yeah, I mean, it's fun thing to do between work and my trains. '''Mike: '''You bowl alone- '''Neil: '''What's your point? '''Mike: '''I'm not making a point but-okay, whatever. Anyway, listen. I got some word in on a truckload of guns coming through and I thought...you know...it might be of as much use to you as it would be to me. '''Neil: '''Which is? '''Mike: '''You use the guns to do your moonshine stuff, however that relates to it, and I use the guns to hunt aliens and rouge IAA agents mumbling about the woods. And I was thinking, you know, if you help me get the guns, we can split it right down the middle, you know? ''Neil thinks for a few moments before addressing Mike 'Neil: '''Yeah, sure. You got any ideas in mind? '''Mike: '''Yeah, we go as cops, right- '''Neil: '''What? '''Mike: '''Yeah, you lure some cops here to my place, you know where it is, yeah? '''Neil: '''Yeah- '''Mike: '''Yeah, neato. So you do that, we jump them in my barn, get their uniforms and squad car, find the truck, and take it. '''Neil: '''We gotta go as cops? '''Mike: '''If we just bust out of nowhere, they're gonna split and make it way harder to get them, we gotta get them off guard. '''Neil: '''Yeah...sure, yeah, I'll bring some cops to your place. '''Mike: '''Neato, you won't regret this amigo, big fucking guns! ''Mike walks out of the bowling alley. Neil walks out after him, muttering to himself 'Neil: '''Running errands for kids, damn, when'd my life turn into this? ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to lure some cops into Mike's barn The player brings some cops back to Mike's house. After doing so, a short animation plays of Neil running into Mike's barn with the police chasing after them. A few seconds later, some dialogue is heard between Neil and Mike 'Neil: '''What're you gonna do with the bodies? '''Mike: '''I dunno, throw them in the lake or something. '''Neil: '''Damn, that's rough. ''Neil and Mike back out of the barn in a squad car dressed in the police officer's uniforms The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive to the highway. During the drive, a short conversation erupts 'Neil: '''We still going to the highway? '''Mike: '''Yeah, that's where I heard they were going down. '''Neil: '''Now Mike, where exactly did you hear about this truck from? '''Mike: '''The internet. There's this site I like going to, they were talking about it. '''Neil: '''I thought it's common knowledge not to believe everything you read on the internet. '''Mike: '''Not when shit like this is above top secret. ''The player gets on the highway. After doing so, a truck drives by. The player is instructed to pull the truck over as Mike yells out to Neil '''Mike: There-right there, there it is! Turn your sirens on, man! Neil: ''*Over Mike* Calm down, I got it-Calm the fuck down! ''The player successfully pulls the truck over. After doing so, a cutscene occurs As Neil and Mike exit their squad car, Mike calls out to Neil Mike: 'Right, stall the driver, I'll check the back. ''Neil nods and makes his way to the cab of the truck. Neil motions for the driver to roll their window down and after doing so, he talks to the driver 'Neil: '''Hey buddy, do you know how fast you were going? '''Driver: '''I dunno, I guess...over the limit- '''Neil: '''Nope, you were going under the limit...like bad, or something. So if you wanna step out of the vehicle, that'd be good and stuff- '''Mike: '''This is the truck! '''Driver: '''What- ''Neil punches the driver and pulls him out as he calls out to Mike 'Neil: '''Get in, we're making our move! ''Mike runs over to the cab and sits in the passenger seat as Neil gets in drivers seat as the driver picks himself up from the ground The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive back to Mike's house. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Neil: '''What kind of guns were they? '''Mike: '''The good kinds, mostly just shit like rifles and shotguns. '''Neil: '''Any machine guns there? If there are, I wanna get one since I was a machine gunner in the army. '''Mike: '''If they had them I didn't see any, but I'll let you know if there were. Most of them were just your typical old militia-looking stuff, you know, AK's and the like. '''Neil: '''So, nothing domestic? '''Mike: '''If there were I didn't see any. '''Neil: '''Well damn. Ah, did they say anything about where the weapons were going or who was moving them? '''Mike: '''Nothing I could see. I'm guessing those bikers, seeing as they've been moving stuff down this road between Toronto and Atlanta for the past few months. '''Neil: '''So we just hijacked a shipment of Eastern European guns from a bunch of bikers? '''Mike: '''Seems so. '''Neil: '''And we got away with it? '''Mike: '''Should have. Hell, if they want to go after anyone, they got the cops to go after. '''Neil: '''For a paranoid conspiracy theorist, that's a smart thought right there. ''The player arrives at Mike's house. Upon arrival, a short cutscene occurs Neil and Mike exit the truck and walk to the back of the truck to open it up and examine the contents. Mike climbs into the back and looks around as Neil looks on 'Mike: '''See anything you like? '''Neil: '''I don't see anything I think I've got the room for. '''Mike: '''Oh yeah, you still live in a trailer. Here, take this. ''Mike hands Neil an M70 rifle. Neil examines the rifle as he and Mike talk '''Neil: '''This an AK? '''Mike: It's a replication, but still, it's got a folding stock, so you can tell it's what the paratroopers used to use. 'Neil: '''Well, uh, thanks. Yeah, I'll let you know if I need anything else form this big...cache of weapons. ''Mike laughs 'Mike: '''Go for it. Hell, meet me down by the old meatball factory if you wanna join me in a hunt- '''Neil: '''What're we hunting? '''Mike: '''Aliens! '''Neil: '''Eh...maybe. Don't shoot yourself this time! ''Neil walks away as Mike waves goodbye Mission Passed